Utopia (realm)
Utopia '''is a realm in the northern part of space of First Universe. Its best known form was created by Revo during Chakra Revolution. It serves as the main setting for Utopia I and also as the homeworld of many recurring characters of Utopia universe. General Utopia is rather big in area, though from the space it resembles a colorful painting atop a crust of hard rock, as pictured to be an ideal world, "utopia", by Revo and Millennium Fairy alike. Due to the variety of chakra present in the realm, numerous climates exist under its atmosphere. The world is further divided into six different lands: Fire Lands, Star Lands, Psychic Lands, Leaf Lands, Weather Lands and Balance Lands with distinct climates compared to neighboring lands, though it should be added that non-neighboring Leaf Lands and Fire Lands have very similar conditions. Also, the process by which Revo created the realm raised the edges of the world, thus making those areas mountainous and home to many mystical creatures otherwise rare or extinct. The whole realm's power and lifeforms are bound to a system known as World Seal residing in a nearby Revolution Realm. Utopia is officially governed by legal authority, National Corps, who despite its name extends its rule from Hodon in Star Lands over the world, assisted by local law enforcement in major cities. Some other concentrations of folk such as the villages of Raneba and Fiede hold considerable power in the parts of the world at which they are located. One notable authority of official power is Shivipa which is widely regarded as a near-divine authority in Psychic Lands. However, the instability of power, especially in the three decades following Chakra Revolution, was rather considerable as Utopia's underworld held a constant threat in certain territories as well as the realms aligned with Utopia. General public also tends to approve the actions of certain individuals with the rank of Legendary, which is also a special rank of National Corps (Deolith, however, is an antagonistic Legendary). Legendaries are in truth a limited number of people with strong national ties (number of which depends on the country), who have been gifted with power through a function of World Seal. Events '''BCR (These years are called BCR, short for Before Chakra Revolution. For accurate calculation, the year of Chakra Revolution was 2929.) The origins of the predecessor of the known Utopia were not recorded, but its original model was created by Millennium Fairy, who after all had the power over the northern space in that universe. The exact moment of creation is timed around 400 BCR. However, the creation process of a new realm, which was like a huge moon to the Millennium Capital, was not flawless - after three centuries Millennium Fairy was contacted by Kelar Tree, who considered the place a wonderful specimen: an environmental wonder compared to the bland worlds of the other Creator Forces. Kelar's research revealed the truth about the worsening condition of the world, and the instability that would eventually reach its core. Kelar's honest wish was not to let the place crumble apart, though Fairy had constantly denied his requests of further examining it. Fairy did not think much of the realm, but despite Kelar's wishes, she had too much pride to have another Creator Force step into his territory. She would later create plans for the new world, an "utopia", an idea which was furthered by a Shade Demon Shaddigrath, who was interested in allying with her. The demon wanted to experiment on the world, and Fairy shared a vision with him. They both wanted a world which would culture warriors and competent entities, which would fight for power. After releasing demonic energies to the system which would oversee the process of maintaining the world, there would surely be dispute and war amongst the residents of Utopia. Then all they would have to do would be to handpick the elite to serve under them. To Fairy's liking, she found a medium which she would erect as the leader of the world. It was competent man from Raneba with solitary tendency appeared to be researching the irrational crumbling of his world. His name was Revo, and Shaddigrath came up with the idea of altering his memories to make it look like the wandering loner had created a way to save the world from its dark fate. The conspirators set the plan in action and Revo erected a realm of his own, pompously calling it Revolution Realm. He began to work on an extremely complex seal that would be the core of the new glorious Utopia (a word that Shaddigrath successfully implanted into him). Revo would find himself completing it almost too swiftly and having enormous amount of energy, a compressed mass of spirits, in his disposal which became the driving force of the new system he named World Seal. Chakra Revolution and the following events Upon activating the World Seal with one final technique, Revo triggered a process he would call Chakra Revolution. The whole spectrum of energies flowed into the earth and sky, reforming and restoring the former glory of the realm as well as spawning a never-before-seen variety of chakra amongst the new world's population. The technique's level would become the limiter of the world for years to come - no power below the skies could reach a higher level than what Revo had at the time of its creation. Seeing Revo's power, five Swordmaster Spirits rushed to serve him, only to have their memories wiped and themselves cast into various places. This was done to eliminate any threats to the conspiracy. However, Shaddigrath was unable to stop the white spirit, Trinitius, who then became one of the ruler Revo's followers. He was also joined by a young orphan from his previous residence, who showed miraculous skill by using a tracking teleport technique to find him. While Revo held the seat of power, he soon found out that the Seal was programmed to grant a surge of potential in beings with a strong tie to their countries. Revo did not doubt this phenomenon due to the fact he had been an outgoing nationalist in his youth, seeing nothing wrong in how people were "rewarded", and on top of that, his former students became the Legendaries themselves. ACR (Due to the phenomenon's effect on the whole world, the people of Utopia started dubbing these years After Chakra Revolution, or ACR in short.) The trouble began as a meeting between five intellectuals happened on the anniversary of Chakra Revolution. Those men met at an old warehouse, finding out a lot of the nature of the newly reformed world by sharing their experiences. In the following year, they were growing more and more satisfied by their continued discussion while filled with doubt about the World Seal and its integrity. Yet among them, filled with the power of a mysterious element, one man chose to get rid of the rest, later emerging as a foe that Revo and his followers would view as a great threat. Another foe besides Tarpate of Animor would rise in the following years. He was Revo's former student Rith, a man who was strengthened considerably by the Chakra Revolution. He took up the forbidden arts and attempted a full attack on Revolution Realm by forming his own, similar realm and connecting them to each other with what was known as Labyrinth. Following the corruption of Rith, a seer experienced a vision of a "warrior of the light that casts no shadows". It was clear that the used definition marked that the birth of a nemesis to Deolith was fated. Utopia I The tension between official power of National Corps (or rather Raneba's fighters and Legendaries) and several masterminds of crime escalated throughout the years. The peak of the conflict was reached around 20 ACR. Shaddigrath's apprentice Shaddisath realized that certain measures would have to be taken to ascertain the residents of Utopia would not wipe themselves out. Millennium Fairy agreed to that and began setting up the realm which they had been using to bind two Swordmaster Spirits: one known as Ragnarok. Yet again, a seer experienced a vision of the battle that would be deciding the fate of the world and the information spread to the leaders of the world, who were unsure whether to believe in the foresight. Revo was officially aiding the Legendaries throughout the years, but Shaddisath eventually saw this as something that would break the continued era of strife. The demon clouded his mind to limit his discussions to Seleka along with forcing the acolyte to be wary of spreading information to any others. Seleka would be the only way to contact Revo, but Seleka still independently chose to fight in important battles, such as the Destiny's Game. The Legendaries also gained an important man from the underworld, Gaied Gamen, to their ranks. This would later prove to be essential in their campaign to rout the assassins at the border of Fire Lands and Star Lands. The official power would finally push through to fight even at its enemy's headquarters. By then, however, Cloudforbus, Novablade and Micoda were contacted as the three people to face off at Ragnarok. They were teleported there to fight for the reign of the world, but Micoda, indicated as the neutral party (compared to the two rivaling crime bosses) would force the match to a tie. This did not bode well for the conspiracy, though they were already setting up their backup plan to enable them to resurrect and recruit those two. Shaddisath proceeded to end the first phase of their plan by tapping to the World Seal's power, which had already been amplified with Ragnarok drawing enormous amounts of spirits. The demon mixed the elemental trinity of Neo, Deo and Infinity to cause the users of those energies to become indirect allies of his, each with a paranoid tendency with possible threats to the World Seal and their world. The only one to survive this mental purge was Tekiko, who was the prophesized Neolin. Micoda Hirichi teamed up with his friend Cedec, who used his connection with Rebirth Realm to gain the opportunity to find and reach the entryway to the concealed lairs of the sages: Creation Realm and Revolution Realm. Micoda and Cedec would then fight against several enemies that appeared to take advantage of the situation and World Seal. In the end, Micoda stood alone against Revo, finally felling the Utopist. Revo's death directly affected the composition of World Seal, forcing it to the brink of collapse. Millennium Fairy intervened to prevent the immediate destruction of the Seal as well as the still breathing Seleka, introducing herself as a goodwill divine being of sorts. Seleka activated his last techniques to limit what he called "the taint" and heal damage within the Seal. The taint had actually been Shaddisath, who lived inside the World Seal like a parasite. He was completely purged by the surge of Infinity balancing the Seal, a loss that Millennium Fairy then explained to Shaddigrath as "necessary". The heartless demon did not worry, but instead told Fairy to promote him to an official position among her commanders and begin the second phase of their plan. Utopia